


Morning Routine

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Astra/Alex Danvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some Karaolsen fluff! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Some Karaolsen fluff! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kara absently wiped her mouth as she moved to the side, allowing James access to the sink, watching as he sleepily studied his reflection before rubbing at his stubble, then grabbing his razor and the shaving cream, lathered up and began carefully shaving the stubble around his mouth off.

Leaning against the doorway, Kara was content to watch him, smiling at how slow and methodical his movements were as he carefully moved the razor around. Rinsing off, he reached up, running a hand across the top of his head, frowning as he took note of the stubble now adorning his normally-bare head, before he reached for the razor again, stopping as Kara suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Can I do that?” she asked softly.

Blinking in surprise, James considered it, then shrugged and held out the shaving cream towards her.

“Go for it” he nodded.

Grinning shyly, she took the razor and shaving cream as she stood behind him and then floated up, folding her legs under herself as she floated near his shoulders, biting her lower lip as she studied the task before her. Nodding to herself, she applied a liberal amount of shaving cream to the very center of James’ scalp before carefully spreading it out.

Making sure that she had an even layer, she set the razor against his skin and gently eased it back.

“Careful,” James murmured softly “remember, your scalp is a lot thinner than the rest of your skin” he warned.

“Got it” Kara nodded, eyes focused on her task with pinpoint accuracy, and James wouldn’t be surprised to learn that she was using her super-vision to make sure that she got every bit of stubble. Smirking at that, James frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Hey, Kara?” he began.

“Hmm?” she murmured as she finished with one strip of skin and moved onto the next.

“How do you shave your legs?” he wondered.

Kara paused.

“I don’t, actually,” she explained “Kryptonians don’t grow hair on our legs”

“Oh,” James gave a slight nod, careful not to move too much “well, what about under your arms?” he wondered “or your fingernails?”

“Oh, that, I just use a regular razor and nail clippers” Kara explained.

“Really?” James asked, surprised.

“Uh-huh,” he saw her nod in the mirror “Clark never mentioned this to you?” she asked.

He shook his head.

“Oh. Well, my hair and nails can still be cut even though it’s fireproof and bulletproof. Something about the way the protein molecules are shaped or arranged compared to my skin and how they affect my body’s bioelectric aura,” she shrugged, clearly unable to explain it and not really caring either way “I don’t know. Alex could explain it I’m sure,” she dismissed.

Pausing, she shifted position, reaching around him to rinse off the razor before returning to her task.

“Speaking of which,” she began “Alex wants to have dinner with us tonight”

“Sure,” James agreed “sounds like fun. Any idea who her new beau is?”

“I don’t know,” Kara shrugged “my money’s still on Astra”

“How come?” James wondered.

“Have you seen how they look at each other?” she exclaimed as she grabbed a towel and gently wiped off the excess lather from his head “all done!” she beamed as she lowered herself to the floor.

Frowning, James examined his reflection, nodding in approval at her handiwork.

“C’mon,” Kara called from the bedroom “I’ve got a craving for bacon and pancakes”

Grinning, James followed his girlfriend…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
